Inner Terrors
by Pikkuinen
Summary: What if Adams false memories effected Ianto even after they were erased? What if he really did enjoy it and still is?
1. Chapter 1

Inner Terrors

By Pikkuinen and Stephanie

Torchwood

Beta(s): Steph and Zekkass Thank you!

Paring: Jack/Ianto Plus the rest of the team

Rating: For now R

Warning: Spoilers for Adam... And a VERY Dark Ianto

Authors note: My first Torchwood fic, I got a creepy Idea from the Adam episode and I haven't seen a story like this so I thought I'd give it a shot... and thanks to my beta's it's not all ADD Steph and Zekkass

Summary: What if Adams false memories effected Ianto even after they were erased? What if he really did enjoy it and still is?

I DO NOT Own TORCHWOOD.. Wish I did tho :p

Chapter 1

Jack handed everyone pieces of papers with different photos on them.. Ianto tried to listen as Jack explained what was going on.. he looked at the first picture, his mind automatically going back to the memory of her death... how she screamed and begged for him to let her go...he enjoyed it oh so much.. he flipped to the next picture.. catching bits and pieces of jacks speech..

There where a total of 5 photos (_well the ones that they knew about_he smirks at the thought) in his hand and with each one he looked at his mind wondered back to their deaths, how he killed each one and how they all died differently. He loved the killing… ever since. Well he couldn't remember.. It was after the 2 days no one could remember.

"Ianto, Ianto!" Jack called pulling him from is daze.. "Uh Yeah .. Sorry was uh looking at the stats on the page makes a grimace face " Like I was saying I need you and Gwen to visit their family and friends, find out more information." Jack finished then turned to Tosh informing her to run a computer check and Owen to check the bodies for anything suspicious or a clue how or what might have killed them.

_I did _ Ianto thought he smirks at the thought in his head

Tosh gave the addresses to Gwen as they got into the SUV. The drive to the first victims house was quiet. Ianto looked at the picture then to the name under it .. Lorie, he thought then smirked she had a lovely scream and did put up quite a fight.. He had to cover up the bruises she had caused him, but she was so worth it.he laughed in his head

"Ianto where here" Gwen called pulling him from his thoughts. "are you ok Ianto you seem to be a bit out of it, everything alright?" she questioned "Yeah everything's fine.. Just tired that's all"smiles

Gwen was first to reach the door, Ianto stood near her left shoulder as Gwen knocked on the large wooden door. They waited a few minutes hearing noises from the other side, then the door slowly opened revealing a small women eyes red and puffy from crying. "Yes, can I help you" She sniffed "uummm Yes ma'm I am with torchwood and we would like to ask you a few Question about your daughter Lorie… if that's ok? I am Gwen cooper and this is Ianto Jones can we come in?"

The Lady Nodded clutching the tissue in her hand and slowly opened the door to they both could enter.

Ianto looked at the lady as he entered. He could see Lorie in her smirks_ I wonder if she screams like her he thought Maybe she'd fight like her daughter did _laughs in his head

He shook himself from the current thought and followed the two women to the living area. Taking a seat next to Gwen on the Couch as…what's her name Ianto thought. He listened to see if he could catch it… Ah Betty .. What a lovely name he smirks He starts thinking of way in which he could kill her.. How she might scream or beg for him to let her go, how his hand would feel wrapped around her petite neck grin begins to form Maybe he'd do it slower this time.. Make it last.. Make her beg even more.

"Ianto" He felt someone touch his shoulder and look up to see Gwen Staring down at him

"You Sure your alright" she questioned. "Fine" smiles

The Next picture was a girl named Sara smirks Oh how he remembered her death.. Because this was his most recent one, the memory was still fresh, right on the surface. She like Lorie, she was a fighter. With her it was like a hunt, she'd almost gotten away from him…almost smile in his head But he'd caught her..chuckles

(Him being the go to guy when it came to bodies he knew how to manipulate the death so it seemed longer when it was actually just a day or so ago he smiles at his handy work )

Soon they reached the next flat. Gwen knocked on the door, but no one seemed to answer. A few seconds passes and Gwen knocked again. No one answered.

_Shame thought Ianto Would love to see if Sara's mum was just as pretty_It was turning into a game inside his head, and there was a bit of excitement in seeing the faces of the parent who daughters he'd killed.

"Well guess no ones in" Gwen turned leaving.. Ianto stood in front of the door for a bit.. Waiting, listening..

"Ianto?" Gwen Question "Uh yeah sorry thought I heard someone inside.." he finished then turned walking slowly towards the SUV.

"All the mum's said the same thing, their daughters called saying they were on they're way home, didn't meet anyone or talk to any strange men, weren't seeing anyone. They just ended up dead." Gwen finished explaining to Jack.

Jack turned to Tosh

"Tosh anything?"

"All normal teenage girls. Went to college neither of them attend the same one, different towns miles apart, they didn't know each other… nothing suspicious in any of their files or e-mails."shrugs

"Owen." Jack bellows

"The first victim was strangled, marks on the neck indicate rope or some sort of material. And the ones there after also strangled, Also the bodies were cleaned….. but." Owen stopped.

Ianto froze.

_He didn't leave anything behind… did he? He wore gloves, he cleaned the bodies of DNA of any sort.. What could he left behind._

"But." Jack continued

"The 5th victim was badly beaten and sliced on various parts of her body…. In a sort of pattern. The marks arm bruises are just on her body no where near her neck as if he was trying not to ruin her face, but other then that none of the wounds were fatal and she like the other was strangled." Owen finished Ianto smirks in his head

"It seem like the killer is starting to expand and experiment with the murders." Owen added

_Murders_ Ianto thought

"Arts more like it." _Oh shit I just said that out loud._ Everyone turned and looked at him.. Shocked expression on Gwen's face.. An inquisitive look on Jack's.. Tosh stared blankly at him while Owen just looked on. "Maybe he thinks what he's doing is art."

He added hoping no one suspected anything.

Jack Beginning talking again, which made everyone quickly focus on the now and forgetting about Ianto's random outburst.

While Jack briefing the team on the current plan, he occasionally glance over at Ianto, noticing him staring blankly, eyes glazed over, he seemed to be in deep thought.

Something wasn't right with Ianto, he could feel it, ever since the two days that no one could remember. He couldn't quite place it, but he just had this feeling and he was going to find out.

"Ianto meet me in my Office."

I have the other chapters written.. lets just see how the reviews goes lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The meeting ended and Ianto didn't even notice.

"Ianto" Jack bellowed again, the room had a sort of echo since everyone had dispersed

"Ah Yes… ummm coming." He watched as Jack turned and walked down the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Ianto stood, straightening his suit and getting himself in order

_He's starting to suspect something , maybe I should stop for a bit….. Just for a little while ….. till it calms down … but could I really stop? Oh but how they felt, Oh so good, and the pleasure from hearing them scream_smirks

He was almost to Jacks office, he had to stop thinking about all of it and focus. He couldn't let Jack suspect anymore. Straightened himself up yet again and entered Jacks office.

"You wanted to see me Jack?"

"Are you ok Ianto? Jack asked

"Yes" he smiles

"You seem a little distracted, not yourself." This is myself Ianto thought

"No everything's fine." Ianto's welsh accent becoming more pronounced and smiles again

"You know if you ever need to talk Ianto I am here." Jack says sincerely, then reaches toward Ianto and pulls him into a tight embrace. Ianto allows himself to melt into Jacks larger form and lays his head on Jacks broad shoulder, enjoying the older mans sent.

Jack slowly retracts from the embrace and gently takes Ianto's head in his 2 hand and plants a delicate kiss on the younger mans lips. They broke apart, Jack staring into Ianto eyes.

"I here for you Ianto always remember that." Jacks right hand cupping the side of his face as his thumb gently caressed his cheek.

Ianto slowly slipped from jacks hands. He turned and walked out of Jacks office.

Jack watched his Lover retreat from his sight.

"Yep something is definitely not right" He muttered to himself quietly

Ianto's mind was racing

_Maybe I should tell Jack about the killings? What do you think he would say .. Or do? He'd lock me up down in the vaults….he only knows about the 5.. Nothing about the other 10 that are included.. All together I've killed 15 women_ .He smirks at the thought. _15 that's all.. And they were all so beautiful.. Each one his own work of art._ he mentally chuckles._ No I won't tell Jack but I will stop for a bit.. Just till it all blows over._

3 Days later

Jack kept a watchful eye on Ianto, watching for any sudden change in behavior or personality. Nothing seemed odd, Ianto came to work, made coffee did his normal duties, was his normal self from what Jack could see… but he still had this feeling that something was off.

They hadn't found anybodies over the last 3 days and they still hadn't discovered anything with the 5 they had found. Owen thoroughly checked over the bodies and found nothing, other then the time of death for the 5th body was wrong, and that she was actually recently killed not the supposed was killed a few days ago. The 5th body was the body that held all the evidence and yet none at all.

Jack sat in his office, working on paper working that need to be signed or checked, logged the usual. His mind kept wonder to Ianto. He looked up from the paper he had currently in his hand, looking through the glass wall, he watched as Ianto Interacted with Gwen.

He noticed a certain gleam in his eyes.

It seemed predatory, Like he was watching his prey and at any moment he would pounce. Jack continued to observe the 2. They were laughing.. Not sure about what but it seemed to be funny.

"Tosh!" Gwen giggled /yelled

Jacks turned his head seeing Tosh pull away from the flashing computer screen to see what Gwen wanted.

Gwen did a waving motion with her hands calling Toshiko over to the other two, Tosh did a few things with her mouse then slowly walked over to Ianto and Gwen.

Jack watched as the 3 of them Chatted, laughing, giggling about.. He didn't know.. The girls didn't seem to notice the way Ianto was looking at them.. And Jack didn't like it.. He didn't like it on bit.

_It's been 3 bloody days and I can't take it anymore…._ Ianto thought _3 days and not a single kill.. Not single scream, not a single piece of art. I don't think I can last any longer.._

He began talking to Gwen telling her some ridiculous story.. He watched as she laughed..(he joined in once in a while just to restrain him self from hurting her).. His hand griped the key in his pocket.. Drawing blood.. The moisture seeping down his gouged palm, He used the pain as a distraction from her beauty and his erg to kill her, to make her scream, to turn her into a piece of his art. She then proceeded to call Tosh over. He griped the keys tighter, more blood flowed out.

He noticed Jack Watching them and he tried to focus on telling the story again, throw quick glances at jack to see if he suspected anything.

"What are you 3 going on about?" Questioned Owen who was making his way over to the group.

"Ianto was telling me about a time in the tourist office." Gwen explained. Tosh and Her continued to giggle.

Owen rolled his eyes and continued on his way to Jacks office.

Ianto watched as Owen made his was into Jacks office, stopping in front of the desk and then doing various hand gestures.

"Jack" Owen in a respectful manner "Owen" Jack replayed " Anything new on those bodies?" Jack questions.. "Nope still nothing… there clean whoever we're dealing with does this professionally" Owen finished..

That made Jack think…_Professionally?_


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was talking, but Ianto wasn't listening. He was too busy wondering what Jack and Owen were talking about… Did he suspect something too..? Were they discussing what they were going to do?

"Excuse me for a moment Gwen, Tosh," he said courteously, and made his way over to Jack's office to investigate. As soon as he entered, both men stopped talking and looked at him. "Yes, Ianto?" questioned Jack. "Uuumm, I was about to go make some tea for the girls, was wondering if you two wanted anything?" Jack looked at Owen. "No, we're fine." Jack smiled. Ianto stood there for a bit, a heavy silence filling the room. He turned without a word, and headed towards the kitchen.

"See what I mean!" Jack exclaimed. Owen stared at him. "Jack, I think it's just you.. Ianto seems fine." Owen concluded.

___Fuck,_ Ianto thought._He suspects something.. And now he's telling Owen about it.. What I am I going to go?_

The stress of getting caught was growing and Ianto really wanted to kill someone… No…

He NEEDED to kill someone.

___Tonight.. I'll do it tonight.. I'll find some girl.. Tonight_ He chanted it over and over in his head ___Tonight._

It was late and Jack watched as Gwen gathered her things to leave. Owen was already at the door, Tosh right behind him. "Gwen?" Jack called. "Yeah, Jack?" she answered, popping her head into his office before fully entering.

"Have you seen Ianto?"

"He said he was going to go organize and add new things to the archive."

"Everything ok, Jack?" she questioned with a concerned lilt in her voice. Gwen slipped into his office, leaning on his desk a bit.

"Yeah, everything is fine," flashing the smile that makes girls, boys, and aliens alike melt.

"Ok, well.. I am off.. See you tomorrow." She turned to leave. "Tell Rhys I said hi." Jack chuckled as she closed the door.

___This has to be quick_ Ianto thought. ___He's already suspicious.._

_I am not going to get the full pleasure out of killing her but.. I just need a tiny fix to get by.. that's all.. Just this kill to tide me over._ He continued to try and convince himself as he watched his chosen victim walking not but a few feet in front of him. She turned down a small street smirks and lets out a soft chuckle _Too easy._

He came around the corner to see her stopped in the middle, cursing at the lighter that refused to light the cigarette in her mouth. ___Quick. _ he thought.

"Need a light?" She whirled around, nearly dropping her stick of cancer. He had frightened her with merely a question._Oh, you have yet to know fear._ Ianto smirked within himself.

"Uh, yeah sure, that'd be great," she smiled.

___Beautiful. _

"So what's a guy like you wandering around the streets this time of night?" she asked around her cigarette as he lit it. "Just wanted to get some fresh air... Look at the stars.." looks up at the sky then back at her and smiles She smiled back, peering through her lashes a tad flirtatiously. ___That's it, gain her trust… Make her think you are completely harmless, then show her how dreadfully wrong she is…_

She began rummaging through her bag for some trivial object that Ianto had no interest in. This was his chance. He grabbed his unsuspecting victim with brute force, throwing her to the ground. He heard a small thud as her head collided with the pavement, not nearly enough to kill her. ___Oh, no, that would be far too quick. A waste. She will just be disoriented._ Ianto stealthily scooped her up with one arm around her waist, the his other hand clamped tightly over her mouth. He felt the hot breath of her muffled screams and shivered with delight. There was an alley five feet away; he dragged the slightly struggling girl into the shadows.

The silk scarf fluttered out of his pocket, and he began wrapping it around his fingers to get a more secure grip. The garnet red fabric twisted around her pallid neck beautiful, almost lovingly. Ianto noticed that she was slightly more alert, and grinned. "P-please-" she stammered. ___Ah, the begging… Intoxicating…It's a shame this one has to be short._ sighs He suddenly pinned her against the wall, a small cry from her lovely lips. He felt her writhing beneath him, and let out a low growl, tightening the scarf till her heard her gasping for air. She wheezed something, maybe to let her go. ___That's a funny suggestion, hahaha.._ He was in bliss, no doubt. But his dozing off into morbid nirvana was very quickly ended by his meek subject's hands clawing at his neck. Ianto felt the warm trickle of blood running down his skin..

___Fucking bitch!_ He twisted and tightened the fabric with fierce determination. A raspy intake of breath. Then a quiet sigh as she slowly crumbled to the floor, a sultry whisper flowing through the darkness, "Thanks for the quickie."

"Ianto?" Jack calls as he makes his way to the archives

"Yes?" His head popping up from behind a stack of boxes.

"How's the organizing and cataloging going?" Jack smiles

Ianto Smiles…"Do you really care to know or did you come down here for something else?"

"Maybe a little of both" Jack smirks and moves around the boxes edging closer to Ianto

Jack looked at Ianto, noticing something bout the suit he wore.. "Didn't you have on a different suit on today?" raised eyebrow look

He noticed

"Uh Yeah, spilled some coffee on it and had to change my shirt and pants." He explained

"And you didn't call me to help you" Jack smirks and moves closer to Ianto.

"Well Sir (stresses the sir in a playful manner) you seemed very busy today, I didn't want to disturb you."

Jack chuckles moving even closer to the younger man. They stood face to face inches apart. Ianto could feel jacks breath caresses his lips. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

Jack watched Ianto's reaction to the close contact between them, He wanted to kiss him, so he did.

Their lips connected and Jack gentle took lead with the kiss, pulling Ianto in his arms and deepening the kiss, which in turned Ianto left out a moan of bliss at Jacks advancements. Jack Began pushing Ianto's back into the box, to use a sort of stable support so they could continue to explore the land in which they both knew so well.

Jack didn't say anything the next day but he did notice the large gashes on either side of Ianto's neck, how could he not?

_Fuck, I forgot about the marks from that bitch I killed last night, Jack had to have seen them…. How could he not. Why hasn't he said anything about them, hasn't questioned me about them last night well we were…dabbling._

"JACK!" Owen yelled loudly "There's been another body, while bodies plural, 2 to be exact."

"One just found in New Port and another in Penarth."

Ianto walked over to Owens desk and peered over to see the computer screen with the information on it. "Same MO as all the others." Ianto add while reading the report.

"Ianto, you and me will go and check out and bring the body in New Port back to the Hub. Owen and Gwen, you two get the body and look for any thing in the area in Penarth. Tosh get the police reports and tell the police to be expecting us." Jack turned, not waiting if anyone had question, he continued to his office after informing everyone of their task, Ianto followed behind grabbing Jacks coat off the rack and holding it out so jack could slipping his arms in.

Ianto and Jack arrived at the scene. Jack served the area, cops where everywhere, the body laid in a dumpster from what Jack could tell by were all the police had gather. Yellow DO NOT CROSS tape blocked the opening of the little alley and two police officers, one female one male stood guard.

Jack strode with an authortative stance towards the huddled group of scuffers. Quickly by passing them.. As they both try to protest "Torchwood" was all Jack had to say before they backed down and returned to their post.

The man in charge, from what Ianto could tell, stood by to other officers who seem to be listening diligently to what he was saying.

"We're Torchwood" Jack spoke loudly, stopping the three from their conversation. The man looked annoyed at this intrusion. He muttered something to the two men standing next to him and they nod then walked passed Jack and Ianto.

"I need you to clear the area, and I need what ever evidence you have collected so far."

"Bloody Torchwood, come strutting in and we're suppose to do what you say." Jack thought the man would be and issue and was preparing for a confrontation. But the man only shook his head before yelling "OK everyone clear the area.. .. "Torchwood"(said sarcastically) is here." He turned and looked at Jack then Ianto and mutters "bloody Torchwood" again before walking passed them, toward the yellow tape.

_There she is, the girl from last night.. My fix, My art. _Ianto thought, staring at his master piece. He crouched down looking at his art.. _beautiful…. __the bruises he left a lovely pattern and the color _sighs

Jack watched Ianto as he crouched next to the corpses.

_I want to touch them _Ianto stretches out his arm and extends his finger until he's mere inches away from her pail flesh. He stops himself..

Jack noticed the look Ianto has as he examined the dead girl.. A proud sort of look, joy and… something else...something evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack couldn't look at Ianto as he examined the corpse. This wasn't his Ianto, something was very very wrong and he was going to find out.

Walking a little distance away he pressed the button on his ear piece.. "Owen, Gwen? Anything?"

"Nothing" Owen replied "This body like all the others wiped clean, Strangled; except this one is old.. A month maybe.. Have to do a thorough examination when we get back to the Hub."

"Gwen find anything?"

"Nothing Jack."

"Tosh? What do the police reports say, any witnesses ?"

"Police reports all say the same thing, no witnesses, Same MO, killed late at night, no evidence or DNA found on or around the body." Tosh informed Jack.

"Ok collect the body and return to the Hub." Jack ordered switching off his comm.

Jack walked over to the officer from before. "We're taking the body." The man looked at him as if he was mad. "Bloody Torchwood"

"Ianto go to the SUV and get the body bag bring it to me and then return to the SUV and wait for me."

"But Jack." Ianto begin to protest

"That's an order Ianto." Jack said sternly Ianto knew that arguing with him was pointless so he did as he was told nodding and then turned, heading for the SUV.

Jack wanted to keep Ianto away from the body and the scene all together.

_He definitely knows something…fuck what I am I going to do.. It's not like I can kill him…. Well I can. _

An evil smile forms on his face as he reaches the SUV.

Retrieving the items from the back, Ianto walked back, bag neatly fold in his arms, he ducked under the yellow tape and made his way back to Jack who stood talking to two men.

He stopped when he reached them "Jack I really think I should stay… how are you going to get the body to the SUV?" Ianto questioned

"That's why I have asked these two lovely gentlemen to help me." Jack said with a smile and placing a hand on their shoulders.

Ianto rolled his eyes and handed over the bag. He stood waiting to see if Jack might need him for something else.

_I don't want to leave my art work.. And I don't want __**them **__touching it.. Their going to ruin it. _

Jack noticed Ianto expression of pure discuss. Jacked quirked and eyebrow. "Yan?"

_Shit.. I need to be careful I am becoming careless._"Uh yeah sorry .. Need anything else?"

"Ah..nnnoo.. (said suspiciously)Go back to the SUV and wait for me. Oh and call Tosh and tell her we're on our way back with the body and find out if Owen and Gwen are back also."

Ianto nodded and headed back to the SUV.

2 minutes passed and Ianto could see Jack leading the two men carrying the body bag. He opened the back of the SUV, moving various things (pieces of tech and equipment kept in the vehicle) out of the way to make room.

The ride back to the Hub was an eerie one for Ianto. Jack would glance at him occasionally but never say anything.

"Ianto?" Jack asked breaking the thick silence.

"Yes." Ianto answered timidly

"There's something I would like to ask you ."

_Oh fantastic.. Great timing Jack _Iantomentally rolls his eyes

"What is it? Is it about me wearing form-fitting leather pants again? I told you they chaff... " Ianto joked while his mind frantically worked to come up with an excuse.

Jack laughed but quickly, went back to the subject at hand.

"Why do you think the murder is killing all these innocent girls?" Jack asked calmly

_He's trying to bait me .. Hahaha…sorry Jack your good, but I am so much better. I have to be careful what I say, he's beginning to piece it together._

Ianto shrugged. He worked out a little speech in his head, quickly going over it to make sure there was nothing there to give him away.

"Maybe he's like the people from that village.. the cannibals, Maybe he's killing cause he thinks it the right thing to do… I don't know Jack.. Maybe he's just a sick man, if a man at all." Ianto finished in a whisper.

Jack turned and looked at Ianto for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

"Did Jack say anything to you ..about Ianto I mean? Like he thought he was acting weird or something?"

Owen inquired

"No, he hasn't said anything to me, why ?" She answered a bit confused as to where this was going.

"Jack thinks something wrong with him, says he's been acting strange."

"He was acting a bit odd when we were going to talk to the families of the murdered girls now that you ask. But he said he was just tired. And he seemed fine later that day."

"Well Jack told me to keep an eye on him, look for anything suspicious or what not." Owen concluded as they pulled into the garage.

"Jack we're here."

"Good bring the body to the med bay and get started on the autopsy. Ianto and I are about 3 minutes away."

When Jack and Ianto enter the Hub each carrying a side of the body bag, they made their way over the Med Bay were they saw Owen in his lab coat ,chart in hand examining the body. Gwen stood leaning on the railing holding the police reports . "Kelly Jacobs" She said while nodding her head in the direction of the body "Her name was Kelly Jacob and she was 17 years old." And the other one is Jessica Williams, age 18." Gwen said sadly.

Ianto and Jack made their way down the stars towards an open freeze compartment Owen had opened. They careful maneuvered around the small, crowded space and place the body on the metal slab sliding it back in to pace and closing the door.

Ianto turned and looked at the body that Owen had on the table. _Kelly _he sighed internally.

_One of his earlier pieces of art, she made such beautiful music as I strangles her, and oh how she begged me o let her go.. She'd do anything _He mentally laughs and smirks at the thought.

Jack knew Owen would have said something about his suspicions to Gwen so he wasn't surprised when she also gave him a look.

Everyone (everyone being Owen, Gwen and Jack) looked at Ianto

Owen looked at Jack who then looked from him to Gwen.

'You see' Mouthed Jack to the both of them.

Owen slightly nodded Gwen mouthed an 'Oh.'

Ianto broke from his daze and looked about to see every watching him.

"What?" Ianto questioned his welsh accent pronounced as he stressed the word.

There was silence for a bit before Jack spoke.

"Ianto could you go make us some of your amazing coffee." Jack asked with a smile

Ianto smiled in return "Of course"

He nodded and turned climbing the med bay stairs. The all watched as he disappeared from their sight.

Ianto made his way to the coffee machine, they all suspected him now, _they're probably talking about me right now. I knew Jack told Owen… but Gwen too? No Owen probably asked her about me. Great now it's not just Jack I have to worry about But Gwen and Owen as well._

_But They don't have any evidence that it's me, that I am the one killing theses "innocent girls" they just have suspicions.. Which is just as bad. What I am going to do , I need persuade them otherwise._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"I think Ianto is the one that's been killing these girls." Jack said blatantly to Gwen and Owen.

"Jack really?" Gwen said in a bit of shock.

"You saw the way he looked at that body.. He looked proud, almost pleased." Jack add trying to convince Gwen along with himself that Ianto was a killer.

Owen nodded in agreement with what Jack was saying

"Are you sure Jack? We have no evidence that Ianto's actually done anything." Gwen argued

"I have my suspicions." Jack answered curtly

"Jack I think your jumping to conclusions, Ianto Jones, a killer?" Gwen said in disbelief

* * *

"Ianto Jones what?" Laughed Ianto as he entered the med bay carrying a tray with four cups of coffee. They all turned and watched as he made his way down the stairs with the tray stopping when he reached he bottom.

Ianto waited for an answers from the three, but they all stared blankly at him.

"What is Jack telling you about the time he and I…."

Jack clears his throat before Ianto could continue.

He began handing out the designated coffee mugs to each of them. Gwen smiled when she took hold of the handle. "Thanks Yanto"

"Where's Tosh ?"Ianto suddenly asked while handing Owen his mug.

"Family gathering." Jack informed him.

Jack and Gwen both sipped his coffee and watched as Owen went back to examining the body after placing his cup on an empty medical tray.

Everyone stood the around the medical bay watching as Owen continued to poke and prod the body , the sound of the metal instruments making a clanking noise from being put on and off the metal tray and the turning of paper as Owen wrote various things on her chart. Other then that the silence was thick, slowly spreading like a fog.

"Can you all stop looking at me, it's distracting.. And fucking annoying I don't need to be supervised.. I am a professional and I don't think any of **you** went to medical school for 6 years.. So if your not going to help you might as well piss off." Owen said randomly breaking the silence.

"Gwen with me." Said Jack as he turned making his way up the stairs Gwen following close behind.

Ianto soon followed suit but when reaching the top turning the opposite direction from the two.

* * *

"I want you to stay away from Ianto." Jack said sternly

"But Jack, you don't know if Ianto is the one killing these girls." She argued back

"Like I said before, I have my suspicions." Jack said angrily again

"No." She said sternly edging closer to Jack's towering form

"Stay away from Ianto, That's an order."

Gwen glared at him. They stood there, both glaring at one another waiting for one of them to look away first.

"Until you have some sort of proof that Ianto is the killer, you can not order me to do anything." She countered angrily. She turned around and walked briskly out of Jack's office towards her desk.

* * *

"Gwen are you alright?" Asked Ianto, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, every thing's fine." She smiled up at him. He smiled back in return.

* * *

Jack watched from his office as Ianto approached an angry Gwen.

He knew she wasn't going to listen to him. He watched intently as the two interacted, mainly watching Ianto for anything peculiar.

Ianto noticed jack watching him, glancing up while still conversation with Gwen he made eye contact with Jack and flashed a flirtatious smile, then returned his attention back to Gwen.

Jack couldn't help but smile back, forgetting for a second his main purpose.

_No, I can't let him distract me, he's up to something I just know it and I am going to find out what it is.. I am going to save Ianto._ Jack thought.

* * *

_Oh Gwen, smart, caring Gwen…the things I would love to do to you, the art you could become, killing you would be the end of my fun, Jack would definitely know it's me then…. Oh how I wish I could wrap my hands around you sweet neck, stop you from nattering on.. Instead I would much rather hear you scream for me… I wonder what beautiful music you would make…_

"So Ianto how's everything with you?" Gwen asked breaking him from his thoughts

""Good, every thing's great." He smiled happily at Gwen

"How's everything with you and Jack?" She questioned quietly and making a quick glance at Jack.

Ianto chuckled and blushed a bit, then cleared his throat, also quickly glancing at Jack before continuing.

"It's…initiative.' He laughed again as he said the last word.

Gwen laughed also at the word choice.

* * *

Jacked cocked an eyebrow as the two of figures glanced at him then proceeded to laugh.

Pushing away from his desk, he made his way over and took up residence for the time being leaning on the door frame "Oi! You talkin' about me?" he said jokingly from the door frame he occupied.

Gwen and Ianto stopped laughing and turned facing Jack's leaning form, with a smirk on his face.

"No." Said Ianto while trying to hold back a chuckle

Gwen just looked at him and proceeded to turn back to her desk , ignoring Jack completely.

"Jack." Spoke Owen drawing everyone's attention towards him as he made his way over to his desk.

"I've got the results from the body found in Penarth. She was killed a month ago… from what I can see from the body decay and the bruises, but same MO as the other, she was strangled her, throat crushed." He finished, moving his desk chair side to side.

"So that means this has been going on for a while now." Jack concluded "She might actually be his first victim." Jack said while staring at Ianto who was using Gwen's desk partially as a chair.

"So if this has been going on for a while now that must mean there are more bodies. We should see if any others have turned up missing or if the police found any other bodies" Ianto spoke up. He want to leave but Jack stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Jack question. Gwen and Owen stared on not sure what to do or say. "I am going to call the authorities and find out if any bodies where found and also about some missing person." He answered in a clueless manner to Jack.

Jack wasn't havening any of it, he knew Ianto was up to something(even if he couldn't prove it as Gwen pointed out) he was going to keep Ianto off this case till he could find something to pin him to these murders.

"Gwen I want you Owen to go down to the police station and find out about missing person and if they have any bodies that have the same MO as all the rest."

Jack looked at his watch, It was about 8 O'clock at night, he might have to put this off till tomorrow.. give them an early night off that way he could find out what Ianto was up to.

They where about to get there stuff when jack spoke up again."It 8:15 and I have some stuff to go over, so want everyone to be here 8 am bright and early to continue this investigation then, go home, get some sleep and we'll deal with this in the morning." Jack concluded. No one asked twice they quickly gather their things and were out the door.

_Tonight I see what he's really up to_. Jack planed after he dismissed everyone for the night.

* * *

Please review it lets me know people read what I think is complete and utter shite lol

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Ianto stayed a while after everyone left.. Tidying up and what not. Jack observed him from his desk as he walked around the Hub with a large bin bag stuffing bits of rubbish into it.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Jack tear his eyes away from the papers splayed out in front of him.

"Leaving?"

Ianto Nodded

"If you need anything you know were I am." Ianto smiled then turned leaving the office and making his way down the stairs.

Jack heard the large metal door roll open, then close.

He waited a bit before grabbing his coat and looping his belt and Webley through his belt loops on his pants before following. Jack stepped onto the invisible lift and impatiently waited as it began to raise.

When he reached the top he scanned the surrounds for Ianto, who he spotted a yard or so away. He also notice a girl in the distance and Ianto seemed to be following her.

_Gottca _Jack thought

Waiting a bit more until he saw her turn a corner of a near by building, Ianto falling a few feet away he stepped off the invisible lift and begin his pursuit.

He jogged slowly but stealthily, closing the space between him and Ianto; maybe he would be able stop Ianto before he hurt the girl. Hearing a muffled scream he took off at full tilt in the direction that Ianto and the girl had disappeared.

* * *

Skidding around the corner he saw Ianto, hands griped around the young girls neck her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her hands griped desperately onto Ianto's arm crawling to get it off.

Jack drew his gun "IANTO!" He shouted

Ianto's head wiped around to see who had called him

He let out an evil laugh when he saw Jack standing but a few feet away shocked look on his face.

A shiver went down Jacks spine at Ianto's evil laugh.

_This isn__'__t Ianto, something is wrong with him_ Jack thought while he stared into the evil eyes of his lover.

"Well well Jack I guess you have your answered now don't you."

Ianto sneered and squeezed harder on the girls fragile throat. She let out a gurgled noise, then there was a crack and blood splattered from her slightly opened mouth.

Jack stood there frozen. Gun still pointed at Ianto . "Ianto let her go!" he yelled

"Your to late she's already dead" he said while releasing his grip and letting the body crumble to the floor. He began to softly weep and fall to the floor himself, grabbing his knees and weeping while rocking back in forth.

Jack put his pistol away and slowly but cautiously made his way over to Ianto fetal form.

"It's okay Ianto, It's okkay, well find out what's wrong." He soothingly and began wrapping his larger form around Ianto's smaller one and kissing his forehead while rubbing Ianto's back in a soothing motion.

"Jack I don't know why I am…. doing this " he stuttered/choked out .. "Its been going on for a while I've wanted to tell you.. I did …but I couldn't" he sobbed. "It's alright, come on lefts go back to the Hub." He began to raise and pull Ianto up with him when he felt two very sharp pains in his chest.

His hand automatically went to the area noticing blood spilling from it.. His eyes widened and look in Ianto eyes. Ianto had and evil smile on his face as Jack fell backwards onto the pavement trying to stop the bleeding. Ianto stood over him bloody knife in hand.

He crouching over Jacks body and began trailing the knife down Jacks face, not cutting it, but slowly dragging is over the flesh until he reached his neck.

"Ianto" Jack sputtered blood as he spoke..

Ianto let out a laugh.. Still crouched about the dying Jack "Your going to die soon Jack, I stabbed you in two very important parts of your heart." Ianto still had the knife on his throat and beginning to slowly push it into his neck drawing droplets of blood as he bent down and kissed Jack hungrily..

"Or not ." he whispered mere inches from Jacks lips before slicing his neck open. Jacks eyes opened wide as the blade slide through his arteries.

A gurgling noise could be heard as Jack tried to breath his body flailing about as his hands trying to stop the freely flowing blood.

Jack let out his last breath and his body went very still.

Ianto checked for a pulse.. Nothing Jack was dead.. For now.

* * *

That gave him a few minutes to set his plan in motion.

He began dragging Jacks body down the alleyway toward the opening.

Propping Jacks corpse against the wall he looked around to see if the coast was clear and begin walking towards a car, not but a few feet away.

He drove over to the alley way parked at the entrance then opened the boot, which was covered in plastic and had rope on the side.

He dragged Jack's body over to the boot and gingerly fought to get him in.

After he succeeded he grabbed the rope and began tying Jacks arms and legs. He checked the ropes a few time making sure they were to his liking before return to the driver side of the car and producing a syringe and a bottle of clear fluid.

Pulling the plastic covering off the need with his mouth he proceeded to fill the syringe with the fluid in the bottle to his desired amount.

He flicked the syringe and pushed the pump releasing some of the liquid before making his way back to the boot of the car.

He gazed at Jack's blood covered form, watching as the wounds began to heal, they were almost completely gone. Ianto waited for Jacks intake of breath as he returned to life again.

When it finally came he plunged the syringe needle full of drugs into Jacks heart then slammed the boot shut and disappeared down the dark alley again, returning with the corpse of the girls who he shoved into the back of the car.

* * *

Jack drowsily woke tied to some large metal pole. He lifted his head and looked around blinking a few times clearing his vision before he felt a prick on his arm. Turning to see where the pain was coming from he saw Ianto crouched next to him syringe in hand.

"Oh Jack, I am sorry.. Well not really" He laughed. That was the last thing Jack heard before darkness took over again.

* * *

Ianto stood in front of Jacks slake form, crouching in front of him he reached out and touched his blood splattered face, his thumb running over Jacks lips. He slowly began closing the space between them, planting a gentle kiss on Jacks lips then standing and leaving.

Jack woke again in a bit of a daze but not as bad as before. He noticed a blurry dark figure sitting in front of him.

"Morning Jack." Jack blinked and saw that it was Ianto.

"Ianto" he spoke groggily. The drug was slowly beginning to fade and he struggled against his restraints. Ianto chucked at Jack fertile fight against his confines.

"Your not going to get free Jack." Ianto spoke dully to him.

"What's happened to you? Why are you doing this, who are you?! Why are you making Ianto do this?." He spat out his questions.

"This is me **Jack**, the true me." Ianto was now making his way towards Jack who had a pleading look in his eyes.

"This isn't you Ianto, somethings changed you, your not a murder I am certain of it." He pleaded with Ianto

"Oh but Jack you are so wrong when I killed those girls" The memories began to flooded Ianto's mind "My hands on their throats…" He sucks in a breath "it felt so good, squeezing the life out of them."

"I don't believe it, I won't" Jack gritted out Ianto continued on with his declaration

"They all tried to get away but I was to quick, pleading and I didn't care.. Something in me wants to kill Jack….. I cave flesh, it's an art." He wickedly smiled at Jack who glared back.

* * *

8 am and Gwen enter the Hub with Owen.

As they were coming down the invisible lift they looked about the Hub.. "JACK?!" Yelled Gwen "IANTO?!"

Owen jumped off the lift when it was mere inches away from the bottom and made his way over to the Tosh computer checking the CCTV.

"Nothing on the computer." Owen informed her.

"HHhmmm I wonder where they are?"

"I'll go check Jack's office and you go see if Ianto's in the tourist office." Gwen went off leaving Owen who headed towards the main entrance door.

"Jack?" she called again as she entered his office.

She made her way over to what she knew was his sleeping quarter and climbed down the latter. "Jack?" she called again. She looked around the small space, running her hand over a few of the items around his room then proceeded to climb back up the latter.

Nearing falling when she saw Owen standing above her. He helped her climb out the rest of the way before relaying his finding.

"Anything?" She question

"Nothing, the doors not even unlocked.. Looks like no ones here or has been."

"Where could they be?" Gwen spoke silent more to her self then to Owen

'Probably off shagging some where." Muttered Owen

'Or maybe Ianto went to get coffee and Jack went with him." Her mind trying to come up with an excuse at to why they were missing.

"I'll trying calling them." she concluded reaching into her pocket for her mobile. She hit a few buttons then put the phone to her ear.

"Went right to voice mail, I'll try Ianto." Pressing a few more button she then returned the phone to her ear again.

"Ianto's too. That's strange."

* * *

Owen decided to see if he could find anything on the CCTV footage of the outside of the Hub when he saw Ianto fallowing a girl. Then Jack appeared following Ianto who disappeared around a building after the girl. Jack went from a slow jog to a full out run then skidded around the building. Owen couldn't see what happened next but he knew it was something bad. He fast forwarded the video to looking for any clues as to what might have happened after. Looking at the time at the top of the video 30 minutes passed before he saw a figure appear leaving the alleyway towards a car in the distance and driving back to the alleyway parking at it's entrance. He watched as the figure dragged…what Owen knew had to be Jack, stuffing him into the boot of the car, returning to the drivers side and retrieving something which he proceeded to stabbing it into Jack. Owen watched as Ianto shut the boot of the car then disappeared down the alley way, returning a few minutes later with the young girls body and shoving it into the back of the car, closing the door and quickly driving off.

"You should really see this Gwen"

"Find something?" She asked while making her way over to him.

Owen replayed the video, watching Gwen's face as the expression changed from worry to complete shock.

"Jack was right."

"So last night Jack must have caught him and now Ianto has him hostage. Great, just bloody brilliant." He said annoyingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's Over.. well almost evil grin

* * *

Going over the CCTV Owen tried to zoom in on the license plate on the car Ianto used.

"Bugger this." He complained, he was about ready to chuck the computer off the desk.

"Gwen do you know how to work this Bloody thing.. Cause I haven't a clue.." He mutter inaudibly as Gwen approached.

"Wish Tosh was here, she'd have it all sorted." Gwen spoke as she punched randomly at the keyboard.

"When she suppose to get back, we could really use her help with this?" Owen question.

"I think late tomorrow, and no we are not calling her, she deservers to spent time with her family." She concluded doing a few movements with the mouse and hitting some keys.

Owen went over to his desk, leaving Gwen to figure out how to work the program. He pulled up the CCTV to see if he could spot anything useful or figure out where Ianto would take Jack.

"Owen I got it" She exclaimed eyes stilled glued to the screen. "Now all I need to do is input it into the database and have it tracked." She explained as she clicked a few more buttons. A map came onto the screen with a blinking red dot.

"Right" Said Owen looking at the screen "Lets go"

"We can't just barge in there, we need a plan."

"Well it's not like he can threaten to kill Jack." Owen continued to gather his things and began heading for the lift.

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh before griping her gun and joining Owen on the lift.

* * *

"So what are we going to do when we get there?" Gwen questions Owen as she go into the SUV.

He put the key in the ignition and the engine came to life.

* * *

They arrived at the location on the map. It was a small warehouse in the industrial part of Cardiff.

Owen parked behind a building that was across from the one that held Jack.

* * *

Ianto watched the cameras and noticed the SUV drive by and park at the building on the other side.

* * *

Jack was wake and still unable to free himself. He watched as Ianto's form grew closer.

"Their here.. Just like I planned."

Ianto then proceeded to punch himself and hit his head against the near wall.. After a while he stopped his face bloody and swollen. He tore his close putting off his tie and popping off a couple of buttons on his shirt. He Pulled out another syringe already filled with liquid and made his way over to Jack

"I need you to be quiet when they get here and I also need you to forget this ever happened." Ianto informed him while pushing the needle into Jack's arm.

Jack could feel the drug pumping through his veins slowly making his eyes feel heavy with sleep.

"Ianto you can't do this…."Jack head fell forward and his breathing evened out. Ianto sighed and laid out on the floor a few meters away from Jacks, closing his eye and waiting for the sound for Gwen and Owen coming to Jacks rescue.

* * *

They were both turning on their coms when Owen took charge.

"You take the door around back and I'll take the one in the front ."

Gwen nodded and they both went their separate ways.

Gwen crept around the back slowly pushing opened the door slightly to see in interior of the building.

She quietly slipped into the building some light seeped thru the whole and windows that filled the top of the warehouse. She stayed with in shadows, creeping along. She saw Owen enter thru the front and they both quietly converged to the center guns pointed into the dimly lit distance.

"Owen do you see that." whispered Gwen pointing her gun at figure laying on the floor a few feet away.

"Yeah. Looks like Ianto." he squinted and slowly moved forward Gwen following behind.

As they got closer they could tell it was Ianto, his face was cut and bleeding and bruises where beginning to form. Gwen turned and notice another figure tied to the large metal pole that supported the building.

"Jack!" She whispered, making Owen turn to look where Gwen was walking towards.

When she reached him she noticed he was covered in blood.

Shaking him a bit to arouse him.. But he didn't't move just sat there like he was dead. She checked him for a pulse, he had one it was beating slowly but it was there.

Owen began trying to wake Ianto

"Ianto" He whispered.. "Ianto wake up." He gentle shook him.

* * *

Ianto awoke with he yell and tried to pull away from who ever was holding him.. "No… please stop.. " He whined trying to get out of Owen grasp.. Gwen came over to help Owen calm him.

"Ianto it's ok It's me Gwen.." She soothed

"Gwen?" he whispered

"And Owen."

He began to sob and pulled them both toward him in a griping hug.

A smile played across his face.

_To easy _he thought has he produced 2 syringe one in each hand and jabbed them into their necks.

They both jumped back in surprise and pain grabbing their necks. Ianto stood with a laugh dropping the syringes on the ground.

"Ianto?" Gwen questioned drawing her gun

"Yes Gwen?" he answered wickedly.

Owen had his gun pointed straight at him.

Ianto stood a few meters in front of them arm spread out in a welcoming manner

"Owen" Gwen moaned as she slowly fell to the floor

"What did you do to her?" He yelled angrily at Ianto

"I just injected her and you along with Jack with a liquid version of Redcon."

Owens eyes widen

"Fuck." And he too began falling to the floor.

"I win" muttered Ianto going over to the bodies, checking them over and the un tying Jack who slumped side ways to the floor.

He left the warehouse walking across to where Owen had parked the SUV, he pulled out his keys, disarming the car first before opening the door and starting the engine.

The ware house had a garage door on the side which he drove up to, stopping the car and placing it in park as went to open the large door.

Driving into the building he parked near where left Jack, Owen and Gwen.

* * *

Gwen was the lightest so he do her first and Owen live but a few minute away so he do him next he though out the order. Jack was going to be last.

He scooped Gwen into his arms and placed her into the back of the SUV, then he dragged Owen over to the SUV and placed him next to Gwen.

Jack took a bit more struggle but he managed to get him in to the vehicle.

A smile played across his face and he laughed at how easy this was and how gullibly they were.

He pulled onto the street out side of Gwen's flat and park in the front. It was still early in the day and only a few people roamed, plus if any one asked he'd just make up some lie about her getting completely drunk and passing out or something like that.

He opened the boot cautiously and began looking for the keys to her flat, which he found in her jacket pocket.

Gently he picked her up and then proceeded to close the boot. Shifting her around a bit so he can open the door he put the key in the lock and with a click the door opened.

Using his back to push open the door as he entered carrying a sleeping Gwen into her living room flat.

_Hhhmmm where to place her? In bed or on the sofa? _Ianto pondered… Sofa he finally concluded laying her down on the cushions and moving some of the pillows out of the way.

He ran his hand on her cheek admiring her a bit before looking about the flat once more and placing the keys on the coffee table in front of her.

"Nighty night Gwen." he whispered as he left the flat locking the door behind him.

* * *

Owen Flat was one he'd never been to but he knew where it was.

Carrying Owen was a bit of a hassle but not as much as carrying Jack.

He have dragged half carried Owen into his flat. The place was huge very open and had large windows.

He saw a door to the far right and figured that was his bedroom and began dragging him towards it.

* * *

He managed to Get Jack into the Hub but he had to admit it took a lot of effort, and getting him into his living quarters was a bitch. He was gong to be sore for weeks.

After finally getting Jack into his cot he called a bed he proceeded to may his way over to Tosh's computer and began erasing all the file on the girls and the police reports and any evidence that the case itself existed. He already disposed of all the bodies.. They were never going to be found again. He mentally laughed at his work.

He waited and watched as the percent grew on the screen 70, 75 so on and so forth _almost done _he thought.

A few minutes passed and 100 flashed across the screen, he checked over the computer again to make sure he didn't miss anything, nothing was left. and also ridged it to look as if it hadn't been tampered with.

A smirk slipped onto his face a he made his way out of the hub, _they'll all wake up the next day and won't remember a thing_.. He chuckled at his brilliance.

Ianto made his way up the stairs to the tourist office and out the front door out into the bright sunny day.

* * *

Bit of a quick chapter and this is the last except for the epilogue.. will have up later after work Sorry about the mistakes and if it seems a bit everywhere I am just trying to get done. Review! Please lol


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well this is the end of my crazy story, thanks for the reviews and for reading!!

* * *

"Morning Ianto!" Shouted Gwen has she entered the hub happily

"Someone's in a good mood." He smiled at her

"Hey Tosh how was your family thing?" She question as she put her bag down and removed her jacket.

"Was great, got to see people I haven't seen in a while." she smiled happily as she answered.

"Hello Tosh." Acknowledge Owen as he made his way over to his desk and plopping into his chair tiredly.

Jack was next to make an appearance and ask Tosh how the family reunion went.

* * *

"So did you guys solve that case with the killer?" She question after everyone settled down.

Ianto knew this was going to happened and quickly covered it up.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Yep wasn't anything the police caught the guy just your normal run of the mill killer." Finished Ianto with a shrug.

Everyone still looked puzzled, looking at Ianto as he spoke.. "It was on the news." He spoke as if it was something they should have know about. They all quickly recovered from their confusion and went about finishing their assignments.

* * *

No one would ever know what Ianto had really done and what he was capable of, but for now he decided he'd have to be more careful, and maybe not kill so close to home.

Everyone was happy and carefree, and the events of yesterday forgotten like a dream, another lost memory never to be remembered and Ianto was going to make sure they never were remembered. And if they were.. Will lets not think about that.

He watched from behind the coffee machine as everyone smiled, joked and chatted about various things.

Yep it was just another normal day in Torchwood .


End file.
